


Mr Weasley, I Presume

by Leela



Series: Breaking the Mould [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising money for the dragon preserves is all well and good, but... Lucius is bored, Charlie is suffocating, and they both <i>need</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Weasley, I Presume

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta**: Minxie, who encouraged me when I was ready to let this one go and agreed to beta.  
> **A/N**: I've abused Lucius unmercifully in almost every story where he's appeared. Yesterday, he decided that he was going to take me up on my promise to one day let him have fun.

"Mr Weasley, I presume," Lucius purred. A frisson of anticipation thrummed down his spine as he shook the outstretched hand. Perhaps this fundraiser for dragon research centres wasn't going to be a complete bore after all.

"Thank you for allowing us to hold this party at your manor, Mr Malfoy." He grinned, trailing the tips of his fingers across Lucius' palm. "And it's Charlie."

"Lucius."

"So, Lucius, was it the red hair or the freckles that gave me away?"

"Mmmm... both, I think. Although you--" Lucius reached up and touched the baby dragon claw that wound through the cartilage of Charlie's ear "--have definitely broken the mould."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So, I don't suppose..." Charlie stopped abruptly when someone knocked into his back yet again. The feeling of being trapped rose up and seized his throat again, and he glanced around the crowded ballroom. All of those chattering, gossipy, over-dressed socialites were enough to make him remember the Hungarian Horntail's mating cycle fondly.

"I don't suppose," Lucius echoed, "that you would like to get out of here. Possibly to somewhere a little less _heaving_ with hoi-polloi?"

"What a brilliant idea." Charlie sighed with relief. He was about _this far_ from hexing everyone in the vicinity. And that wouldn't help the dragon preserve in the least.

Without looking back, Lucius began weaving through the crowd. He used his cane judiciously to ensure there was enough room in his wake for Charlie to follow. Luckily for them, everyone else seemed to realise that he would not tolerate the slightest delay. As he walked through the halls of the Manor, he considered and discarded several potential rooms, but finally decided to abide by his instincts and led the way through to the back -- with a small pause to allow Charlie access through the wards that separated the public from the private spaces -- and then outside.

The elaborately carved gate thudded shut behind Charlie. Stone walls, at least twice his height, enclosed the garden. Globe lights hovered in the air, lighting flagstone paths and carefully cultivated shrubs -- clipped in the shapes of dragons, wyverns, and basilisks. Best of all though, the cool night air and the open space allowed him to _breathe_. "This is amazing."

"Thank you." Lucius leant back against the wall and watched. Weasley or not, bringing the man here, to his sanctuary, had definitely been the right decision.

As Charlie prowled around the garden, he loosened the ties across his chest, stretched, and then finally discarded his robes on a bench. He knew exactly how good he looked. Upper body bare, except for the twisted torc made of dragon gold; loose, black silk trousers hanging low on his hips, clinging to all the right places, making it clear that he wore nothing underneath, and tucked into his custom-made dragon-hide boots.

He came to a halt in front of Lucius. "I should really be thanking you. I was suffocating in there."

"What kind of thank you did you have in mind?"

"The kind you can't refuse."

"My favourite kind." Resting his cane against the wall, Lucius raised his hands, smoothed them across the broad chest, down the muscled arms and back to the torso. He took his time, exploring the different textures. Soft skin, rough scars, wiry hair.

Humming with pleasure, Charlie brought his own hands up and slid them into the silky blond hair. "Very nice," he said, "although I do believe you are a tad overdressed for _this_ party."

"You have a better suggestion?" Lucius scraped his thumbnail across a brown nipple. When the skin instantly pebbled and hardened, he pinched, rolled, and twisted the nipple.

"Oh... oh... I think we can manage without this." Charlie murmured a spell and skimmed his hand down the front of Lucius' robes. As designed, the fabric parted along the invisible seam. "But definitely not," he continued, "without this." He cradled the linen-covered bulge at Lucius' groin.

"We must, after all, maintain some standards." Lucius mirrored the move, rubbing his hand against the hard warmth of Charlie's cock.

"Absolutely," Charlie agreed, moving a step closer, bringing their bodies together, parting his lips to accept Lucius' tongue.

There was no gentleness in their kiss. No softness. Just teeth and tongues and grinding need.

"Want you," Charlie said, and Lucius shoved him against the wall. Uneven stone scraped against Charlie's back, but he only drew Lucius closer. "Fuck me."

Lucius pulled back for a moment. Grey eyes gazed into blue, searching.

"Fuck me," Charlie repeated, impatient, and he was spun around to face the wall. He braced himself on his outspread arms and leaned his head back to suck on Lucius' neck. A twist of his hips, arse rubbing against the hard cock that fit just perfectly in his cleft, wrung a groan from Lucius.

"Your wish, in this case at least, is my command." Lucius plucked a nipple with one hand. The other glided down Charlie's stomach, thumb tracing the outline of ribs and muscles, dipping into the navel, tugging on the trail of red, red hair that led downwards. A pull on the cord of the silk trousers untied them. A twitch of his fingers released them to pool around Charlie's ankles. Then he curled his hand around Charlie's deliciously thick cock. He grazed his thumb across the head, flicking at the foreskin.

"Perfect," Lucius murmured into Charlie's ear and chuckled as he felt the goosebumps raised on Charlie's skin by his breath.

Charlie's hips undulated between Lucius' hand and groin. He moaned, "Please."

Lucius squeezed Charlie's cock, just a shade too firmly, and Charlie's hips stilled immediately.

"Fuck." Charlie slipped an arm up and back, hooking it around Lucius' neck, drawing his head down. They kissed, Charlie biting and sucking at Lucius' lips. Charlie's upper back pressed to Lucius' chest.

Lucius reached down to undo his own trousers and free his cock. Then he slid his hand into the cleft of Charlie's arse, fingering the pucker. A wandless spell lubricated Lucius' fingers and cock. Another prepared Charlie. He slid a finger past the muscle and into Charlie. He crooked his finger, found the prostate.

"Oh, yeah." Charlie pushed back and down until Lucius' finger was as far in as it could go, pressing against the bundle of nerves. "Do it. Now."

With a hissed _Yes_, Lucius pulled out his finger and slid into Charlie, seating himself in a single stroke. They stayed in that position briefly, Lucius' bollocks resting against Charlie's arse.

And then they moved. Hard. Fast. Lucius slammed into Charlie. Charlie bucked into Lucius' hand, and back onto his cock. Again and again. Until Charlie shuddered, feeling his orgasm drawing up from his toes, crying out as he spurted semen over Lucius' fingers.

"So good," Lucius groaned, as muscles clenched around his cock. Two, three more thrusts, deep into Charlie. And then, his head thrown back, one arm banded around Charlie's chest for support, he pumped his release into Charlie. They stood for a moment, Charlie braced against the wall, Lucius clinging to him, their breathing harsh and loud.

Trousers still around his ankles, Charlie turned around, placing his back against the wall, and pulled Lucius into his arms. This time, their kiss was slow, languid.

"_That_," Charlie said, looking directly into Lucius' eyes, "was something I could handle more than just this once."

"Without a doubt," Lucius agreed. He Summoned his wand and, with a few flicks and murmured spells, they were both cleaned up and fully dressed.

"Just one thing though."

"There's always just one thing, isn't there?"

"Your wife?"

"Ah yes." Lucius sat on the nearest bench and spread his legs, pleased to see that Charlie came over and sprawled at his feet. "Once I would have told you that Narcissa and I have an arrangement. That she had her special friends, and I had mine. That we were both happy with that situation."

"And now?"

"And now--" Lucius slammed the end of his cane against the flagstone path "--she has decided that the Malfoy name no longer carries the power she craves. As of yesterday morning, she was free to marry her most recent special friend, Minister Shacklebolt."

"Her loss," Charlie reached up and cradled Lucius' spent cock, grinning when he felt it twitch beneath his hand, "is most definitely my gain."

~fin~


End file.
